My Beloved Snowflake
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Di suatu malam pada akhir musim dingin, Kagami Taiga bertemu 'sosok' bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sosoknya yang bercahaya itu seolah memberi cahaya baru dalam hidup Kagami. Sebuah 'hubungan spesial' mulai terbentuk di antara mereka saat Kuroko memanggilnya "Master" /AU-Fantasy- KagaKuro/
1. Chapter 1

_KagaKuro fanfic by Kagamine Miharu~_

_Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**"-My Beloved Snowflake-"**

* * *

**'.-01-.'**

Di akhir musim dingin, saat tengah malam, seorang pemuda bersurai merah melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditutupi salju yang sedang turun saat itu.  
Pandangannya menatap kosong ke jalanan sepi di hadapannya.

"Haahh..."  
Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela napas. Tubuh kekarnya yang hanya dibalut oleh sebuah jaket kulit itu sesekali gemetaran menahan dinginnya suhu saat itu.

Mungkin orang akan mengiranya gila karena berjalan-jalan di luar saat tengah malam, waktu suhu hampir mencapai 0° seperti saat ini.

Tapi justru situasi seperti inilah yang saat ini dibutuhkan oleh seorang Kagami Taiga.  
Dia perlu waktu menyendiri setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa keluarganya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan sore ini…

Sore ini, keluarganya yang berada di Amerika berniat berkunjung ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi karena badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kesalahan teknis dan akhirnya jatuh — menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya.

Kagami bahkan tidak bisa melihat saat-saat terakhir mereka…  
Menyedihkan, bukan?

Setelah keluarganya pergi, sekarang Kagami harus hidup sendirian…

Ia berbelok di ujung jalan menuju sebuah taman kosong yang sebagian lahannya sudah ditutupi oleh salju.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Tapi sekejap, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah sosok di taman itu.

...

'_Suatu malam…'  
'Di akhir musim dingin, saat salju turun…'  
'Aku bertemu denganmu…'_

_..._

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda, bersandar di batang pohon oak dengan kedua mata terpejam.

...

'_Sosokmu bercahaya di tengah gelapnya malam…'  
'Seolah memberi cahaya baru dalam hidupku…'_

_..._

Ia mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ berwarna putih kebiruan. Lehernya dibalut oleh lilitan perban, dan terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk butiran salju kecil berwarna biru muda di pipi kanannya.

...

'_Belum pernah aku melihat sosok seindah dirimu…'_

_..._

Kagami terpaku di tempat.

Sebuah kalimat tanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya,  
"Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menoleh menatap Kagami.

...

'_Saat kau membuka matamu dan menoleh padaku…'  
'Aku yakin saat itu jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa detik…'_

_..._

Sejenak, mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab,

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

...

'_Suaramu yang begitu jernih ikut menjernihkan pikiranku dan sejenak membuatku melupakan tragedy yang menimpaku…'_

_..._

Pemuda bernama Kuroko itu tersenyum lembut pada Kagami dan bertanya,  
"Siapa namamu?"

...

'_Senyumanmu saat itu begitu manis hingga kakiku secara refleks bergerak mendekatimu…'_

_..._

"Aku… Kagami. Kagami Taiga…"

Saat Kagami sampai di depannya, Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Kagami dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing.

Kagami terperanjat saat menyadari betapa dinginnya jari Kuroko saat itu.

"D-Dingin sekali! K-Kau… Kau bisa sakit di luar sini!"

Kuroko menggeleng.  
"Tidak… Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Ah, Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit—"  
Kagami refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko, bersiap menarik dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi…

"Jangan."  
Genggaman tangan Kagami langsung terlepas saat Kuroko tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Eh?"

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Kuroko berkata,  
"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit…"

"Eh? Tapi, kau bisa sa—"

"Rumahmu."  
"Bawa aku ke rumahmu, Kagami-kun.."

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kagami. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan keraguan sedikitpun.

"A-Ah… B-Baiklah…"  
"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Kuroko perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami mendesah.  
Ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan menggendongnya a la _bridal style _— membuat Kuroko sedikit tersipu malu.  
Kagami sedikit merinding saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kuroko yang sangat dingin — terasa sedingin salju…

Dengan posisi itu, Kagami menggendong Kuroko menuju apartemennya…

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sendirian di taman saat tengah malam seperti ini?"

Kuroko diam tidak menjawab.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa—"

"Aku melarikan diri."

"Eh?"

"Aku melarikan diri dari tempatku seharusnya berada."

"Melarikan diri? Kenapa?"

Kuroko kembali diam.

Kagami menghela napas.  
Kuroko bukanlah orang biasa. Dia tau itu.

...

'_Kita baru saja bertemu, dan aku tau ini pasti terdengar aneh…'_

'_Tapi…'_

'_Saat melihat kondisimu yang nampak begitu lemah dan rapuh…'_

_'Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dan tidak pernah melepasmu…'_

_'Aku ingin melindungimu dari segala hal yang bisa melukaimu…'_

_..._

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kagami dan menarik wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kagami — membuat Kagami sedikit panik.

"K-Kuroko..?!"

Dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Kuroko menatap lurus ke mata Kagami.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Y-Ya?"

"Maukah kau… Merawat dan menemaniku?"

"Eh? T-Tentu saja.."

Kuroko tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Kagami.  
"Kalau begitu… Mulai sekarang… Kagami-kun adalah Master-ku..."

"A-Ah? M-Master?"  
Samar-samar, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kagami. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Ya, Master."  
"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah milik Kagami-kun…"

"A— Hah?!"  
"O-Oi, Kuroko, a-apa maksu—"

_-chuu-_

Ucapan Kagami terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kuroko mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanannya.

Wajah Kagami memerah total menerima ciuman yang tak diduganya itu. Detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan, dan ia merasakan suatu sensasi aneh di pipi kanannya.  
Dinginnya salju yang terus turun bahkan tidak dapat dirasakannya lagi.

"K-K-K-Kuroko…? A-Apa yang kau—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Kagami ambruk ke tanah bersalju yang dingin. Posisinya yang sedari tadi menggendong Kuroko membuat Kuroko ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Kagami kehilangan kesadaran, sementara Kuroko duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum manis melihat wajahnya.

Perlahan, lambang butiran salju kecil yang ada di pipi kanan Kuroko memudar, menyisakan hanya setengah bagian.  
Sementara di pipi kanan Kagami, muncul lambang butiran salju yang sama, setengah bagiannya lagi dari lambang di pipi Kuroko.

Kuroko menyentuh lambang di pipi Kagami itu dengan jari telunjuknya.  
Sambil tersenyum manis, ia berkata,  
"Ka-ga-mi Ta-i-ga."  
"Oyasumi, Master…"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Kuroko bangkit berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, menggambar sebuah pola butiran salju pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Perlahan, salju di sekitar tubuh Kagami mulai bergerak.  
Salju itu terus bergerak hingga akhirnya membentuk sesuatu seperti sebuah kereta kencana. Kagami tergeletak di dalamnya.

Kuroko tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Kristal-kristal es pada kereta kencana itu sangat kontras dengan sosok merah Kagami.  
Ia bersiul, dan dari tanah bersalju itu mulai terbentuk seekor kuda putih. Kuda itu nampak begitu hidup, saat ia dengan semangatnya menapak-napakkan kakinya di tanah.

Kuroko naik ke dalam kereta kencana itu dan duduk di samping Kagami — menjadikan pahanya sebagai sandaran untuk kepala Kagami.

Kuda putih itu mulai berjalan, membawa kereta kencana berisikan penciptanya serta master dari penciptanya itu menuju apartemen tempat tinggal Kagami.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, mencium lembut kening Kagami.  
"Kagami-kun, terima kasih… Dengan kekuatanku, aku berjanji akan melindungimu…"  
"Kuharap… Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku juga… Kuharap kau tidak sama seperti mereka yang sudah membuangku…"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

"_Yang lemah tidak dibutuhkan di sini."_

"_Kau hanya akan memperlambat kami."_

"_Mengecewakan."_

"_Apa kau sadar bahwa kami hanya memanfaatkanmu?"_

"_Pergilah. Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini."_

"_Tidak akan kumaafkan."_

"_Kegagalanmu menunjukkan seberapa bodohnya dirimu."_

"_Dasar lemah."_

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Cahaya menyilaukan matahari pagi yang masuk dari celah jendela membangunkan Kagami dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas kasurnya, di kamar apartemennya.

"Apa itu… Mimpi?"

Kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya semalam diputar ulang dalam otaknya bagaian film. Semuanya terasa nyata…

"Itu… Mimpi, kan?"

Akhirnya, Kagami bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Ia menyibakkan gorden dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang begitu sejuk sehabis turunnya salju.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandinya untuk menggosok gigi, tapi…

Kagami tertegun saat melihat sosoknya di cermin.

Di pipi kanannya, terdapat sebuah lambang setengah butiran salju kecil berwarna kebiruan.

"A-Apa ini?"

Sosok dari _'mimpi'_nya semalam kembali muncul dalam pikirannya.

"K-Kuroko…"

Ia menggosok lambang itu beberapa kali, mencoba membilasnya dengan air dan sabun. Tapi lambang itu tetap diam di sana, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghilang sedikitpun.

"Itu… Bukan mimpi?"

Kagami mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dan mencium aroma makanan dari dapur apartemennya.  
Buru-buru ia berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur,

Hingga ia kembali tertegun dengan sosok di hadapannya.  
Kuroko Tetsuya yang memakai celemek sedang memain-mainkan peralatan masak Kagami, dengan salju-salju yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

"Ini... Nyata...?"

Menyadari kedatangan Kagami, Kuroko menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Kagami.  
"Ohayou, Master!"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

**'.-End of Chapter 01-.'**

* * *

_sekian chapter satu~!  
_

_mind to review? segala kritik-saran diterima~ :3_

* * *

_ada yang tau Kuroko itu sebenarnya 'makhluk' apa? -.-_


	2. Chapter 2

_uwaaa! maaf karna updatenya lama -.- Miharu harus belajar buat UN kemariinn ._._

_yak, karena UN udh selesai, fic ini akan lebih cepat di update~ :D_

_makasii buat yang udah baca, review, fave, follow, dan untuk semua reader lainnya~! ^^_

_Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**"-My Beloved Snowflake-"**

* * *

**'.-02-.'**

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda 'aneh' yang ditemui Kagami semalam, kini berada di dapurnya, memain-mainkan peralatan masak Kagami, _dengan salju-salju yang melayang-layang disekitarnya_…

Salju.  
Salju itu berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh mungil Kuroko.

Kagami sedari tadi hanya bisa duduk menganga di meja makan menghadap dapur, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"A-Ano… K-K-Kuroko…?"

Mendengar panggilan Kagami, Kuroko berhenti sejenak dan menoleh,  
"Ya, Master?"

"A-Apa yang… Kau lakukan…?"

"Aku? Tentu saja membuatkan sarapan untuk Master." jawab Kuroko datar.

"B-Bukan itu… Maksudku… Ahh… I-Itu… Salju… kan?"

Kuroko mengambil salah satu butir salju yang mengelilinginya dan menunjukkannya pada Kagami dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Ini? Tentu saja ini salju. Bukannya Master juga sudah sering melihat salju?"

Kagami menggaruk rambut merahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa.  
"Y-Yah, aku tau, t-tapi... Kau... B-Bagaimana..."  
"Argh." dan karena benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa, ia pun mengantukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Master? Ada apa?"

Kagami kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah datar Kuroko itu.  
"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Master'_? Rasanya sedikit aneh…"

"Tapi… Kagami-kun memang Masterku. Tidak sopan rasanya kalau aku langsung memanggil nama…"

"Tidak masalah. Kita ini seumuran, bukan? Justru aku yang merasa terganggu kalau kau terus menerus memanggilku _'Master'_."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju.  
"_Sebenarnya aku jauh lebih tua dari Master_… Tapi kalau Master merasa terganggu, baiklah. Aku akan memanggil Master dengan sebutan _Kagami-kun_ mulai sekarang."

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko itu, dengan teliti Kagami kembali mengamati sosok di hadapannya, memastikan kalau sosok itu benar-benar sosok seorang anak belasan tahun sama sepertinya.

_Apa dia salah lihat? Apa sebenarnya Kuroko itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek tua yang menyamar jadi anak muda seumuran Kagami?_

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.  
"Apa maksudmu jauh lebih tua dariku? Jelas-jelas sosokmu itu seumuranku. Memangnya umurmu berapa tahun?"

Kuroko menatap langit-langit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.  
"Umurku…?"  
"Hmm… Kalau tidak salah… Kira-kira, 110 tahun…" jawabnya polos.

"Ah, seratus se—"  
"EH?!"  
Kagami refleks berdiri, matanya membelalak tak percaya akan pendengarannya.  
"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?! SERATUS SEPULUH?!"

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos, seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan jawabannya itu.  
"Iya. Ada yang aneh?"

"TENTU SAJA! APA KAU GILA?! MANUSIA MACAM APA YANG HIDUP SERATUS SEPULUH TAHUN DAN MASIH TERLIHAT SEPERTI ANAK BELASAN TAHUN?!"

Kuroko kembali menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Lho? Memangnya siapa bilang kalau aku _manusia_?"

"Hah?"

Kagami mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memproses pertanyaan Kuroko itu.  
_'Memangnya siapa bilang kalau aku manusia?'_

Setelah otaknya mulai menyadari maksud pertanyaan itu, Ia perlahan mundur dari mejanya, dengan tangan gemetaran menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri dengan santainya di dapur.  
"J-Jadi… Maksudmu… K-Kau… H-Hantu?!"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak. Aku bukan hantu, tapi _roh_. Tepatnya, _roh salju_…"

"Roh… Salju…?"

Kuroko menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mematikan kompor dan menyajikan sarapan Kagami berupa _omurice _yang sedari tadi disiapkannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menjelaskannya dari awal…"  
"Aku yakin Kagami-kun pasti lapar, jadi sambil mendengarkan ceritaku, silahkan nikmati sarapanmu."

Kagami kembali duduk di bangkunya, bersiap mendengarkan cerita Kuroko, sambil menyantap _omurice _yang bisa dibilang lumayan itu — _walaupun ada sedikit salju di atasnya._

_..._

"Jadi… Apa Master pernah mendengar tempat bernama _Dunia Roh_?"

"Hmm? Yah, setauku ada banyak hal soal itu di anime atau manga…"

"Nah, itulah dunia asalku. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di sana sebagai roh salju — salah satu dari sekian banyak populasi roh di sana. Kami semua hidup bersama dan mengatur keseimbangan dunia roh dengan kehadiran dan kemampuan kami masing-masing."  
"Begitulah seharusnya, tapi belakangan ini, keseimbangan Dunia Roh sedikit terganggu. Roh-roh yang lebih kuat mulai mengintimidasi mereka yang lebih lemah, sementara roh-roh lemah itu tidak punya kekuatan ataupun hak untuk melawan…"

"Hei, aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi… Jika keseimbangan terganggu, biasanya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kan? Apa penguasa kalian di Dunia Roh sana membiarkan hal itu begitu saja?"

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya, menerawang ke langit-langit.  
"Penguasa kami… Awalnya dia sangat baik dan bersikap adil pada semua roh… Tapi belakangan ini, entah karena alasan apa, dia menjadi sangat keras pada kami. _'Yang lemah tidak dibutuhkan di sini.' _ katanya."

"Tch. Apa-apaan itu?!"  
Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya, terlihat sedikit kesal.  
Lalu, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, ia kembali bertanya,  
"Ah, Kuroko. Waktu kita pertama bertemu, kau bilang kau melarikan diri. Apa mungkin kau melarikan diri karena hal itu?"

Hening.

"Ahh… Kau tidak mau cerita? Baiklah…"

Kagami melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam, sesekali melirik Kuroko yang masih menerawang menatap langit-langit.

...

"Kagami-kun, apa menurutmu _salju_ diperlukan di dunia ini?"

"Hah?"  
Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kuroko membuat Kagami sedikit kaget dan hampir tersedak.

"Menurutmu… Bagaimana jika _salju_ menghilang dari dunia ini…?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sorot kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya, seolah ia sudah mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku ini adalah roh salju… Kalau aku _menghilang_, salju juga akan hilang dari dunia ini…"  
"Menurutmu, jika itu terjadi… Akankah ada orang yang bersedih…?"

Kagami menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menenggak habis minuman di gelasnya, sebelum akhirnya membentak Kuroko dan berkata,  
"Tentu saja! Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu di Dunia Roh sana hingga membuatmu berpikir untuk _menghilang_. Tapi aku bisa menjamin, kalau kau menghilang, ribuan — ah, tidak — _jutaan _anak-anak di dunia ini pasti akan merengek-rengek kalau salju tidak turun di musim dingin. Bukan cuma anak-anak. Ada banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang selalu menantikan turunnya salju."  
_"Mereka menantikanmu…"_  
Kagami tersenyum kecil, berharap kata-katanya barusan dapat menghibur sosok di hadapannya itu.

Terpana akan jawaban Kagami, Kuroko akhirnya memunculkan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.  
"Jadi… Kalau begitu, apa Kagami-kun juga menantikan salju?"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit _ambigu _itu mengagetkan Kagami, membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.  
"Y-Yah, t-tentu saja."

Senyuman Kuroko semakin melebar mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Ah, maaf Kagami-kun. Aku bukannya ingin merusak suasana, tapi…"  
"Kalau Kagami-kun tidak segera berangkat, kupastikan kau pasti terlambat sekolah hari ini, Kagami-kun."

"EH?!"  
Kagami mengecek jam dindingnya. Benar. 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.  
"SIALAN KAU, KUROKO! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?!"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

_Sesuai perkiraan, hari itu Kagami Taiga terlambat.  
Dan bukan hanya itu. Dia terpaksa dihukum karena dikira menggambar sebuah tato aneh di pipi kanannya._

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

_..._

_-sementara itu di sebuah 'istana' di Dunia Roh-_

_..._

"Tch. Kalian masih belum bisa menemukannya?!"  
Bentakan dari seorang pemuda — roh — berjubah merah yang duduk di atas sebuah 'takhta' itu mengagetkan keempat roh lain yang berjejer di hadapannya.

"M-Maaf, Akashicchi. K-Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru Dunia Roh, tapi…"

"Kise. Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Raja'?"

"Sudahlah, Mido-chin. Lagipula Aka-chin tampaknya tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Murasakibara. Kau seharusnya berhenti memakan snack di dalam ruangan takhta!"

"Argh, Midorima, sudahlah. Siapa peduli dengan peraturan macam itu? Posisi kita berempat cukup tinggi untuk bisa bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan Akashi."

"Aomine, kau terlalu santai!"

"Kalian semua, diam."

Dan sekali lagi, perkataan 'Akashi, Sang Raja' langsung mendiamkan keempat roh itu. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine.

"Kembali ke topik. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kalian tidak akan lupa, aku akan mengulang kembali permasalahan kita saat ini."  
"Dua hari yang lalu kehadiran _salju _tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kita semua tau bahwa satu-satunya roh salju saat ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, roh dengan posisi yang sama seperti kalian."  
"Hal ini benar-benar merepotkan mengingat betapa banyaknya _manusia_ yang menantikan salju di dunia mereka. Bukan hanya itu, pergantian musim di Dunia Roh ini pun akan terganggu."  
"Sesuai laporan, sekitar empat hari yang lalu kalian berempat bersama Tetsuya sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi di _'Gerbang'_ untuk memberantas para roh jahat disana. Dan tepat dua hari kemudian Tetsuya menghilang. Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa menghilangnya Tetsuya ada hubungannya dengan kalian."  
"Jadi aku ingin kalian untuk _segera_ menemukan Tetsuya _secepatnya_."  
"Mengerti? Se-ce-pat-nya."

"B-Baik!" sahut keempat roh itu dengan canggung.

Tapi tepat sebelum mereka berbalik pergi, pintu ruangan terbuka, dan masuklah seorang gadis 'roh' dengan gaun putih yang menyeret lantai dan rambut pink yang melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Sosoknya berpendar cahaya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir perak selalu muncul di lantai mengikuti tapak kakinya yang perlahan berlari menuju takhta.

"Momoi? Apa yang membuatmu berlari mendatangiku seperti ini?"

Momoi langsung menunduk hormat sesampainya di depan takhta.  
"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Akashi-kun. Ada sebuah hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Hal penting?"

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata,  
"Aku sudah menemukan lokasi Tetsu-kun."

Pernyataan itu sanggup membuat semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Akashi, membelalak takjub — karena bahkan keempat roh terkuat tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Akashi langsung turun dari takhtanya dan berjalan mendekati Momoi.  
"Katakan padaku dimana Tetsuya sekarang, Momoi."

"Nah, itu masalahnya, Akashi-kun."  
Momoi menundukkan wajahnya, takut melihat sosok Sang Raja yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.  
"Tetsu-kun… Ada di dunia sana, Dunia Manusia…"

Dan sekali lagi, pernyataan itu sanggup mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Tetsuya ada di dunia sana?!"

Keempat roh yang sedari tadi disisihkan itu pun mulai ikut memprotes.

"Nee~ Bagaimana mungkin Kuro-chin ada di dunia sana?"

"Roh yang pergi ke dunia manusia harus menjalin sebuah kontrak dengan manusia agar kekuatannya tidak menghilang _nanodayo_."

"Apa itu berarti ada manusia yang menerima dan mau menjalin kontrak dengan Kurokocchi-_ssu_?!"

"Oi, mau bagaimanapun hal itu sulit dibayangkan. Memangnya ada manusia yang masih percaya dengan roh? Apalagi roh salju seperti Tetsu… Umumnya mereka pasti mengira dia hantu dan langsung melarikan diri."

"Kalian, diam."  
"Hal itu tidak mustahil. Menurutku penampilan Tetsuya justru _cukup_, bahkan _sangat_ menarik. Tidak heran ada manusia yang berkontrak dengannya."

"_itu karena Akashicchi memang tertarik pada Kurokocchi…"_

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Ryouta?"

"T-Tidak. T-Tidak ada!"

"Bagus."  
"Jadi, karena sekarang lokasinya sudah ditemukan, kalian harus pergi ke dunia sana dan membawa Tetsuya kembali ke sini."

"HA—?! Oi, Akashi, jangan seenaknya! Aku tidak mau membuat kontrak dengan manusia-manusia sialan itu!"

"Daiki. Kau dan Tetsuya adalah rekan yang sangat dekat. Kau adalah air, sementara dia adalah salju. Apa kau tidak mau mengembalikan rekanmu itu?"  
"Lagipula, sama seperti bayangan tidak akan ada tanpa cahaya, _salju tidak akan terbentuk tanpa air_. Ia membutuhkanmu."

"T-Tapi—"

"Dai-chan!"  
Sebelum Aomine sempat kembali memprotes, Momoi langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap Aomine dengan raut wajah memelas.  
"Kumohon, kembalikan Tetsu-kun…"

Tindakan tiba-tiba Momoi itu sontak membuat wajah Aomine memerah. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Y-Yah, baiklah. K-Kalau Satsuki yang memintanya, a-akan kulakukan."

Momoi tersenyum lebar dan langsung melompat memeluk Aomine. Lagi-lagi, wajah Aomine kembali memerah. Ia terlalu kaget untuk dapat merespon.

Tapi rasa kecewa langsung menghampirinya saat Momoi melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang masih ingin protes?"  
Pertanyaan dari Sang Raja membuat keempat roh lainnya menelan bulat-bulat rasa tidak senang mereka.

"Hmm. Bagus."  
"Kuakui, membuat kontrak dengan makhluk rendahan seperti manusia memang merepotkan. Tapi aku perintahkan kalian untuk menahannya hingga kalian berhasil membawa pulang Tetsuya ke dunia ini."  
"Dengan kata lain, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Dengan satu perintah dari Akashi, keempat roh itu, dengan panduan Momoi langsung berjalan menuju 'Gerbang' yang menghubungkan Dunia Roh dengan Manusia.

Dan setelah mengetahui lokasi Kuroko dari Momoi, keempat roh itu pun perlahan memasuki gerbang raksasa itu.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

"Kagami-kun, selamat datang!"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi menunggu sendirian di rumah langsung berlari ke pintu depan begitu mendengar suara Kagami.

"Ah, aku pulang…"

Tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko yang nampak sangat ceria itu, Kagami langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya suasana hatimu tidak secerah langit siang ini."  
Kuroko mengikuti Kagami ke kamarnya dan langsung membuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari terik yang menyilaukan itu menyinari Kagami untuk mencegahnya tidur.

Kagami menggerutu dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa?"

"Tebak saja sendiri."

Tiba-tiba, langit cerah itu diganti dengan kabut dan awan gelap, seketika menggelapkan suasana.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan benda-benda di luar. Rintik hujan perlahan turun dan dalam sekejap semakin deras hingga hampir seperti badai. Petir pun tiba-tiba ikut menggelegar.

"Hah? Apa ini?"

Kagami sendiri yang dikejutkan oleh petir itu langsung bangun dan berjalan ke jendela.

Satu detik yang lalu, semuanya sangat cerah bagaikan satu hari di musim panas terik. Tapi satu detik kemudian, semuanya berubah drastis seolah sedang ada badai.

"Oi, oi, perubahan cuaca macam apa ini?"

Kagami langsung menutup rapat jendelanya, mencegah agar air hujan dan angin kencang itu tidak masuk dan merusak kamarnya. Ia buru-buru mengunci semua pintu, menutup jendela, dan memastikan semuanya berada di tempat.

Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa menatap ke luar jendela dan bergumam,  
"Aku mendapat firasat buruk…"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

**'.-End of Chapter 02-.'**

* * *

_sekian chapter dua~!  
_

_segala kritik-saran diterima di kotak review~ :3_

_yak, silahkan menebak-nebak sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan chapter 3 nanti~ ^^_


End file.
